


Cold Cabins

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cold, Dark is easily flustered though, Dark is not an idiot, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Wil's cold, gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Wilford's cold in a cabin that Dark made.I'm horrible at this but it was based off of the prompt, "It’s so cold in here! Don’t you know anything about insulation?”





	Cold Cabins

“It’s so cold in here! Don’t you know anything about insulation?” Wilford asked as he stepped into the cabin, shivering slightly, but Dark suspected it was just for show. It took a lot to get Wilford cold, Dark knew this especially.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you offering to create this wonderland, and I know you could do it, so shut your mouth." Dark reprimanded, then immediately regretted his words as Wilford have him a look that just screamed, "I'm gonna do it." He stepped back as the pink themed man came closer, the distance between the two shrinking until their lips met, Dark melting under the more taller, broader man. Dark wrapped his hands around Wilford's neck as the other placed his hands on his waist, quickly putting his warm hands under the entity's shirt under his blazer. Wilford pulled back for a second, smirking at the smaller before diving back in, running a hand through Dark's hair, messing it up as the other pulled at the short hair at the base of his neck. Dark had a fleeting thought about getting the ego's haircuts soon, but was quickly distracted with a small tug on his hair.

They broke apart at the sound of a throat clearing, and they both quickly turned to see Yan looking exasperated along with a heavily blushing Bim. "Daaaad, save that for when we're not going to walk in anytime with questions," she said, a hand on her hip and her head tilted slightly with an eyebrow raised. Wilford just smirked as Dark tried to fix his muses up hair, glaring slightly at Wilford, who had that freaking twinkle in his eye. "But anyway, where's the ice skating rink, Bing's been bragging about being the best and I wanna wipe that smirk off of his face," she continued with a feral grin as Bim held up two pairs of skates, lavender and pastel pink respectively. Dark started to speak, but Wilford quickly stepped forward and gave the two some quick directions, letting Dark admire him for a moment. He loved the way his eyes shined while the handle of his gun poked out from his back pocket. Okay, Wilford was his husband, he could stare at his ass as much as he wanted, thank you very much. Dark even took notice of the golden band on his left ring finger he had put on him a few months prior, glinting in the slightly dim light of the cabin. Yan smiled at the two, leaving with a quick, "Thanks, bye Papa! Bye Dad!"

Wilford smiled at the two as the two left, waiting until they were out of his line of sight before turning quickly, shutting the door behind him and using his aura to lock it. He quickly stalked over to Dark, who had just managed to make himself look somewhat presentable again. He backed the poor man to the wall where he immediately began planting kisses along his throat, starting at the jawline and moving down, nipping lightly at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. "So," he whispered after listening to Dark's slight yelp of surprise. "How about you warm me up, and I'll shut my mouth. How does that sound my little Darkling?" Dark let out a shiver and nodded lightly, glad he had decided to sound proof the cabins. Let's just say Dark wasn't regretting his decision to bring the egos out for a winter vacation, cause he wasn't getting these hickeys off of him for a while.


End file.
